Sleep
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: It's been a week since they'd gotten some decent shut eye and Darren is well known as a cuddler. RPF, Criss/Colfer. Just some warm, cozy, fluff:


**A rambly, cozy little drabble that was born from my insomniac mind. **

**(also, it's an rpf so if that's not your thing, feel free not to read it.)**

* * *

><p>"Damn... I am so tired." Darren muttered aloud, pushing his shoulder blades together in order to stretch his chest out as he practically dragged himself across the trailer to the bed, where he promptly plopped down, causing an almost comical "oompf" sound to radiate throughout the small space.<p>

"If you're so tired," Chris paused to let a small yawn pass his lips, "why don't you go to your _own _trailer and take a nap on your _own_ bed until it's time for us to report back to set?" He poked sarcastically, leaning back into his plush couch, about ready to drift off himself. It was quiet for a beat and Chris had suspected Darren had fallen asleep before he could respond, or simply did not have the energy to do so-which was understandable as it had been a long couple of weeks and it was nearly three thirty in the morning-until he heard,

"Because I'm what's called an 'extrovert', meaning that I 'recharge' better when I'm around other people than when I'm by myself. In my cold little trailer. With no one to keep me company." He murmured in a sad, mock- pathetic voice that was muffled in a way that made Chris assume he had his face buried in a pillow.

"I see." He responded, letting his head fall back against the couch, half hoping he was done talking so they could both just sleep.

"Come lay with me." Darren mumbled drowsily, "and get the lights while your at it, please." Chris let out another yawn and put all of his remaining strength to work to hoist himself up from his already pretty comfortable position on the couch and lazily shuffle back to the bed, flicking the already dim lamp light off in the process.

He didn't think twice as Darren scooched over to the left side of the bed (which was nice of him, he knew Chris preferred the right) and patted the space beside him. He sat down and swung his legs over, almost sighing as he absolutely melted into the mattress, the comfy pillow top cushioning the aching muscles of his back perfectly. He hadn't slept in so long…

"Night, Darren." His voice broke the air in the room as Chris turned over on his side so that he was facing outward, at he wall.

"Night, Chris." Darren's voice drifted through the air, thick and laden with sleep depravity. Chris's eyes fluttered closed delicately and he was just about to drift off when he felt a shift of weight behind him. Darren slung his right arm over his bed-mate and had wriggled his way up flush against Chris's back. Chris snuggled in closer to him-he'd always liked cuddling with Darren. In fact, the guy was well known for it, the female members of the cast (and Chris) had affectionately named him "Dare-bear" and "Teddy", as he was always the first to move in close for a quick nap between scenes.

"Chris?" Darren asked warily in a voice that sounded half-awake.

"Hm?" He responded, lacing his fingers in and out of Darren's.

"Can I be attracted to guys but still be straight?" He mumbled against Chris's neck. Ordinarily, if Chris had not been completely and utterly exhausted-to the fullest extent of the word-he would have probably been a bit frazzled by Darren's inquisition, but obviously, this was not the case.

There is something about being tired that seems to dissolve the filter between your brain and your mouth, leading to a babbling brook of thoughts pouring out into conversation from the deepest depths of the subconscious. In a way, being completely drained or energy was somewhat intoxicating, drawing forth the same effects as alcohol. And even though Chris was flying on autopilot, he seemed to be drunk with weariness and on some level, understood that Darren was too. And so he responded as best he could with what little brain power he still had going for him,

"Well, Dare…It all depends…See, if you believe in labeling sexual orientation or not." He ended with a tiny yawn.

"I mean…I don't know if I'm, you know, bi…I don't know what I am. I just know that I've been into girls up until college and…recently." Darren murmured, shifting his hips until they're pressed even closer together. Chris inhaled, taking in the cloud of Old Spice and Burberry that was Darren.

"Well, you don't have to come out bi… You can be whatever you want. It's not what society needs you to be categorized as-it's how you consider yourself. If you're not comfortable...with labels...don't give yourself one..." Chris explained, his words ebbing in and out like the tides, melting into Darren's solid, yet somehow soft, body until they felt like one overly-tired being.

"Can I just be…open-minded?" Darren sighed into the hollow spot between Chris's ear, his right hand now trailing lightly up and down Chris's chest-sending shallow waves of comfort all the way down to his toes.

"Yeah…that sounds good…sort of…interested in anyone that happens to attract you…You don't fit labels anyway, Darren..." Chris slurred. Darren could feel his breathing become deep and even against his chest and for a minute or so he'd thought the conversation was over as Chris had drifted off, but soon his voice softly penetrated the silent calm of the night air,

"Darren?" Chris hummed, rolling over so that he was facing his brown-eyed companion rather than being spooned by him.

"Hmm?" Darren sighed dreamily, his eyes still shut peacefully.

"Why'd you want to know? Why'd you…ask?" Chris wondered. The other boy's eyes flickered open leisurely and a lopsided grin lazily spread across his sleepy face,

"Because every time I look at you, I just want you in my arms. And I sort of just want to hold you for as long as you'll let me." He breathed, his voice light and honest and slippery as it spilled over the darkness around them. Chris shut his eyes and made a pleasant, "mmm" sound as Darren brushed a thumb over his cheek, right below the bags that had been forming under his eyes, a sign of his restlessness.

He pulled Chris closer into his chest and wrapped him up in both of his arms, their legs entangled and Darren allowed the younger boy's head to rest in the crook of his neck. They remained together, warm and drowsy from the numbness of sleep finally taking over deprived bodies for the first time in nearly a week, as they both fell off into their own worlds.

Neither dreamed, however, because their reality was more comforting than anything their subconscious could ever come up with.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I'm tired. And I'm going to bed. Hope you liked it:)<strong>

**Have a great day, **

**~Rhea  
><strong>


End file.
